1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data input system with a pointing device attachable thereto and for use in a computer system, and a related method, and more particularly, to a wire/wireless keyboard which allows wire and wireless communication with a computer system and reduces battery power consumption of during the wireless communication, and a computer system for use with the same.
2. Related Art
Computer systems having a wireless keyboard and a pointing device, such as a mouse, are well known in the art. However, as explained in more detail below, significant problems are experienced in such systems.
For example, when a wireless keyboard operates in accordance with wireless communication and is powered by a battery voltage, the battery voltage rapidly becomes lowered due to, for example, the key function indicator typically provided on such a keyboard having a relatively high power consumption, such high power consumption typically being caused by the necessity to employ LEDs (light emitting diodes).
In addition, such systems have the further disadvantage that, since the mouse is directly connected to the computer, while the wireless keyboard communicates with the processor via wireless communications, a user entering data into the computer using the wireless keyboard is able to do so from a remote location, but then has to suffer a great inconvenience when it becomes necessary to point to data using the pointing device or mouse.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for the development of a wireless keyboard which does not experience the problem of high power consumption and inconvenience in use with a wired pointing device, as explained above.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,684 to Blankenship et al., entitled Detachable Convertible Mouse-Trackball Pointing Device For Use With A Computer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,621 to Nmngani, entitled Mouse Or Trackball System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,502 to Register, entitled Stylus Operable Computer With Wireless Keyboard In Storage Bay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,285 to Yokota et al., entitled Standup Portable Personal Computer With Detachable Wireless Keyboard And Adjustable Display; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,543 to Lin et al., entitled Infra-red Wireless Keyboard System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,268 to Mori, entitled Wireless Mouse Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,674 to Baker et al., entitled Method And Apparatus For Wireless Cursor Position Control; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,437 to Stavrou et al., entitled Remote Control Wireless Keyboard Musical Instrument.